A safe place: Forgotten in the winds of time
by SlytherinBaby98
Summary: This is the sequel to Forgotten in the winds of time by XxXFleur-DelacourXxX Orpha and Draco are finally part of the Cullen family. Join then through the ups and downs of being vampire/witch/wizards!
1. Chapter 1

Burning, that's all I know. I remember being bit by Carlisle then the fire came. I let out another blood-curdling scream and hear a moan next to me. I turn to discover Draco curled up into a balled letting out whimpers of pain, then it hit me, we are becoming vampires. I would finally get my dream of living with Draco forever! Another wave of pain ripped through me but this time I shut my mouth and stayed strong, for Draco.

I don't know how long it took, days, months, or years, but the pain started fading from my finger tips and toes. But the fire from my toes and fingers went straight to my heart I moaned in pain and tried to rip my heart out, but I can't move it hurts too much. Soon my arms where free of the fire and not too much longer after that so where my legs, but the fire was still in my heart.

I finally let out a scream when my heart got so hot I thought I wasn't going to make it to be a vampire. Thump- thump thump and then nothing no one was breathing, well Draco was still changing when I heard the last thump of his heart I knew we were safe. My eyes opened and I could see everything. I turned to see Draco staring at me, I looked at him and suddenly I was really curious as to what I looked like, because Draco was in two words a sexy beast! You could see his perfectly sculpted abs under his shirt, his used to be platinum blonde hair was now dirty blonde and messy, his face was perfect, and his eyes were a startling shade of red.

"Draco…" I breathed.

"Orpha!" he said and then I was in his arms.

"I thought you died, I was so scared! Don't ever leave me again!" I said sobbing in his arms.

"Shhh love I'm here, I love you, I won't leave you ever again!" he said soothing me as he stroked my hair. As soon as I was calm I was pulled to a mirror. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, my looks put Rosalie to shame, I had long golden blonde hair, wide doe-like red eyes, an angular face, and a killer smile. I was the most beautiful undead person ever! Sadly I said the last sentence out loud…

Everyone was giving me looks, "What? It's true, was I not the most beautiful in the school?" They all shrugged and let it go.

"I'm thirsty can someone take me and Draco hunting? Please?"

"I'll take them!" Emmett boomed, than I got an idea.

"Emmy-Bear I'm still your little sister, right?" I asked him using his old nickname.

"Hell yeah baby sis! No one could replace you!" he boomed… again.

"Will you give me a piggy back ride then?" I asked making my eyes wide and pouting.

"Sure little sis! I guess I can't call you baby bells anymore, right?" I nodded and said.

"Bella is his aunt," I said pointing at Draco, "and she is crazy. I am not crazy therefore I am not Bella." I finished my sentence with a giggle.

"Oh well then hop on!" with that I jumped on his back and held on tightly.

"Orpha why don't you want a piggy back from me?" Draco asked slightly hurt.

"Because you don't know where we are going, I was planning to ask you on the way back." I said smiling; I don't have to be mature all the time now! Let us go then! "Let's go!" I said.

"Ok love, let's go!" Draco said I could see he felt free to be carefree also; he and Emmett are going to be best friends!

And with that we went to hunt…


	2. Truth or dare

I was hunting with Emmett when suddenly a thought hit me, I'm Brilliant! No one knew this about me, but I am a seer, like Alice. That is one of the reasons I was her best friend. That and I as in Orpha Cazeal Snape LOVE shopping! Even though I don't really like muggles I adore their clothes the robes were comfy but now that I am in the muggle world I get to wear muggle clothing- oh my Idea… We are going to play truth or dare so they can get to know the real us! I'm smart right? It'll all go according to my plan.

I smelt a mountain lion when suddenly I realized we hadn't tried to use magic yet perfect opportunity… I grabbed my wand and shouted "Stupify!" the lion froze as I ran and drank it dry. Then I was off to find Draco, according to my vision I should turn right in 3-2-1 and then I saw him.

"Draco! We can still do magic! I didn't ruin my dress because I used the 'Stupify' spell on a mountain lion!" I said at vampire speed.

"Orpha, love that's amazing we should tell the rest!" he was just as excited as me just in a more calm matter.

"Ok piggy back ride please! EMMETT! We are leaving!" I yelled.

"Ok!" his voice boomed back.

Within seconds he was there and I decided to tell them of my plan.

"Guys we are going to play truth or dare so you can get to know the real me and Draco." I said proudly.

"Ok!" Emmett said.

Draco looked nervous, I soothed him by kissing his neck, "It'll be fine, they will know your story by the time we move so might as well get it over with…" I whispered into his ear.

I began singing a muggle song called "Valerie" by Amy Winehouse

**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.**

**And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.**

**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**

**Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.**

**I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.**

**Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.**

**Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.**

**Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**

**Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.**

**And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.**

**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Valerie**

**Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...**

"I didn't know you could sing…" Draco said.

"I don't sing often only when I am happy, so I will probably sing way more often now." I said.

When we got home I jumped off of Draco's back and ran vampire speed into the house "We are going to play truth or dare! Get into a circle!" 'Alice and I are really similar' I thought randomly maybe we can still be best friends.

"I'll go first!" I said.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to dye your hair pink!" we or should I say she ran to Sally's and got bleach and pink hair dye. After an hour she came down with pink hair. It was so funny.

"Ok Draco truth or dare?" she asked Draco.

"Truth." He said simply.

Suddenly I was hit with a vision and gasped quietly. Well I can't stop her…

"What is the worst thing that has happened to you?" I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

His face went from happy to heartbroken in a second. "When I was alive my father used to beat me and my mum one Christmas morning Orpha and I were opening presents and he threw her in and-and he killed her right in front of us." He was shaking a little bit no doubt remembering the memories.

"Shhh love it won't ever happen again…" I started murmuring sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down.

"Truth or dare Emmett?" he said.

"Dare." Emmett said shaken up by Draco's story…

"I Dare you to let Orpha give you a make-over!" he said laughing.

"I'm not that bad…"I muttered

"Last time I let you dress me up for fun you dyed my hair black I looked bad." He whined

"You looked sexy, but I am going to have fun with Emmett! Ha-ha!" I was going to make him a fairy!

Fifteen minutes later I came down with Emmett in a white leotard, pink tutu, pink ballet shoes, and pink fairy wings. His make-up was pink blush pink eye shadow and a neutral lip gloss.

"You look good bro!" Draco said.

I was expecting this he doesn't trust people because of his dad, but when he gets to know them he gets to care for them like siblings.

Emmett looked taken aback then a huge grin spread across his face "Woo! I have a new brother!" Emmett said, I just smiled at the excitement on Draco's face that he actually had a real family…

"Truth or dare… Orpha?" Emmett said. I didn't want to cheat so I said, "Truth."

"How did the dark lord torture you after we left?" I was taken aback at the question.

"Um well he did two things, he tortured my father and made me listen to his screams," this is the part Draco doesn't know, "And he kept me captive for a week and since I'm beautiful you can guess what he did and if you can't he raped me multiple time a day every day for a week on the last day he let the other male death eaters join in…" Draco took me in his arms then he came to a realization.

"Did my father… join in?" he asked.

I just nodded and curled into him.

"Alexis, truth or dare?" I asked my friend.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to eat a plate of spaghetti with meatballs!" I said.

She pouted but made the meal appear before her.

When she was done she went to the bathroom and threw it up…

"Rosalie… truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," she said confidently.

"What's your story?"

"I was raped by my fiancée and his friends, they left me for the dead…" Rosalie said looking at me, "Yours was worse though."

I shrugged.

"Truth or dare…Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to give Orpha a strip tease!" I looked horrified.

"If you do remember I was part of this family before and in that time I came to see Carlisle as a father and Esme as a mother oh this is going to be so awkward!" I said.

"Too bad, sucks for you!" Rosalie said.

When it was over Draco looked murderous, and I have to admit daddy Carlisle has great abs!

"Japer… truth or dare?" Dad asked.

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to drink toilet water!" Dad said.

As soon as Jasper was done he threw it back up.

"Esme… truth or dare?" Jazzy (That's his new nickname) said.

"Truth." She said.

"What's the most awkward place you and Carlisle have had sex?" Jazzy asked.

"Your room in new York…" she said.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. School

Orpha pov

Draco and I have been Cullen/Hales for two years and we just recently decided that Draco and I were trained well enough to go to school with the rest of them. In those two years I have managed to gain close relationships with all my siblings. Ali and I were back to being sisters and best friends, Rosie liked me because we were alike in more ways than one so now we are sisters, Emmy-bear is and always will be my big brother, Jazz was the same as Emmy-bear, Lexi is my sister, Edward stopped annoying me and we became siblings.

"Orpha?" I felt a pair of lips by my ear.

"Yes is it time to get ready?" I asked the owner of the lips.

"Why it is my love." Draco said.

"Ok come on…" I said dragging him to the shower.

We took turns cleaning each other; we had become more lovie-dovie after the change so sure it was gross to others, but you know what we couldn't be this loving in front of people at Hogwarts!

After I finished scrubbing him down I turned off the shower and picked out an outfit for us both and got dressed watching him as he pulled up his pants covering himself up from me, I sighed and put on my top and grabbed his hand kissing his cheek "We will be fine…" I said reassuring him that we wouldn't drain any humans; if we did I would surely see it.

As soon as me, Rosie, Jazz, and Draco got in the car the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence came on. Rose and I started singing the boys just looked at us and grinned starting to do air guitar.

perfect by nature

icons of self-indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

never was and never will be

have you no shame? Don't you see me?

you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?

can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now

i know who you are

and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool

When the song was over we all cheered and laughed. I love my Boyfriend and siblings! We arrived at the school within 10 minutes thanks to my driving and then we all walked up to the front office me and Draco leading the rest.

"Hello," I purred to the male secretary, "I'm Orpha Hale, this is my boyfriend Draco Whitlock, my sister Rosalie Hale, my adoptive brother Jasper Whitlock, my other adoptive siblings Alice, Alexis, and Emmett McCarty, and Edward Cullen. We would like our schedules please?" I said turning it into a question.

"S-sure" he said shaking as he hands us our schedules.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Let's see who can get the most detentions by the end of the day!" Emmett said as we walked out of the office.

"Ok!" Draco and I said at the same time, we look at each other and laugh. "I love you." I told him kissing him gently running my hand through his hair then we were off…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

5 Reviews please?


	4. Character Profile

A/N This is a character profile that I forgot to do so yeah…

**Orpha Cazeal Snape Hale:**

Hair color- Golden blonde

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 5'6"

Powers- Magic, Psychic, Change appearance, Mind control

**Draco Lucius Malfoy Whitlock**

Hair color- Dirty Blonde

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 6'3"

Powers- Magic, telekinesis, Control Wind and Fire

**Alexis Elizabeth Smith McCarthy**

Hair color- Brown

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 5'4"

Power- magic

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**

Hair color- Bronze

Eye Color- Black/ Gold

Height- 6'2"

Powers- Mind reader

**Mary-Alice Nicole Brandon McCarthy**

Hair Color- Black

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 5'1"

Powers- Psychic

**Jasper Connor Whitlock**

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Black/Gold

Height-6'4"

Powers- Empathy

**Emmett Dale McCarthy**

Hair color- Brown

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 6'5"

Powers- N/A

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**

Hair Color- Golden Blonde

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height- 5'7"

Powers- N/A

**Carlisle Cullen**

Hair color- Blonde

Eye color- Black/Gold

Height-6'4"

Powers-N/A

**Esme Amanda Platt Everson Cullen**

Hair Color- Caramel

Eye Color- Black/ Gold

Height 5'5"

Powers- N/A


	5. Chapter 5

ORPHA POV

I hate it! I hate this life, don't get me wrong I love spending eternity with Draco, but all my hopes, all my dreams, are gone! I love my family, but it is just so hard, I have always wanted a child, and I was sure after Draco proposed in the water that after the war we would have that child. She would be beautiful, like me, she would have Draco's hair color and my eyes. Our son would be just the opposite he would have my strawberry blonde hair and Draco stunning blue eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"Yes something is wrong, tell me, please?" I sighed.

"Merlin you're going to think it's stupid. I don't want you to think I'm stupid!" I said.

"I promise not to think it is stupid if you tell me." He said.

I nodded, "I want a baby, I am not happy because I can't have a baby. And it is not fair that I can't get my baby, after you proposed in the water, I imagined a child, no two children, one was a little girl, she looked like me except she had you gorgeous hair color from when you were human, and there was a little boy who looked like you except with my hair, I wish they were real." I said my eyes started to fill with tears that would never fall.

"We could have you father give you a potion… oh never mind." He said.

"Yeah, my father is dead." That broke me, sobs started wracking my body.

"Shhh love you will be alright, it will be alright. I love you, I'm so sorry." He said whispering more sweet nothings into my ear while smoothing my hair, after about ten minutes I calmed down.

"I love you." I said kissing his neck gently.

"I love you too." Then he kissed me.

"Are you okay? You seem a little tense." I said.

"No actually I am not okay, it's Christmas, and it has officially been a year since we saw my mother get killed." His voice broke on killed.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." He sobbed in my arms, looks like today is just a tear fest! Fun, not! Oh well I can comfort him.

"I won't say it's okay, because what happened to you and your mother is not okay." I murmured.

He nodded. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said smiling as he scooped my up bridal style and plopped me on the bed.

"Let's have some fun, we have had enough emotionality today." I said.

"Okay." He said, and we started undressing each other.

After we were done we took a shower and headed down stairs to see Alice bouncing up and down.

"Orpha you me and Emmett are going to Starbucks!" she said, I felt my eyes light up. Draco looked worried.

"Would you like to come it will be really funny!" I said.

"Okay" he said looking excited.

When we got there I was the first to order. "I'll have two chocolate cookie Frappuccino's and a mocha coconut Frappuccino to go please." I said that was just for me.

"I'll have three of the strongest coffee's you have to go. No crème or sugar." Alice said, she is so boring in her drink choices.

"I'll have two vanilla bean crème Frappuccino's and a peppermint mocha Frappuccino to go." That was Emmett.

"I'll have three of the double chocolaty chip Frappuccino. To go please." Draco said.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" I said…


End file.
